When You Play Truth or Dare With The Akatsuki!
by xXxEmoCuppyCakexXx
Summary: So have you ever wondered what would happen to if you ever played Truth or Dare With the Akatsuki? Have you? Well this is the conclusions I came to...And see there is OOC's in here and I don't own Naruto Im to lazy to write this in the story plase sorry


**Truth or Dare Akatsuki**

**I do not own Naruto and if I did there would be tons of yaoi XD!!**

**There is some OCC so don't wine to me you've been told...**

**Enjoy**

"I'll start, Tobi Truth or Dare" Sora asked

"Dare" he replied

"I Dare you to Dump Haruko"

"No" Tobi snapped

"My turn, Truth or Dare" he asked

"Truth" Sora said as if trying to dare Tobi to ask something outrageous

"Have you and Itachi had sex?" He asked with a huge grin on his face

"Well..." She said trying to avoid the question

"Did you?" Tobi asked more anxious wanting to know

"Yes" she finally replied

"OH MY GOD!! NO WAY!!" everyone gasped in surprise. For the first time in forever I saw Itachi turn blood red in embarrassment

"Um...um...IT'S MY TURN!! TRUTH OR DARE...um...Miki!!" Sora stuttered

"Huh, me?" I ask innocently

"Duh who else" She chuckled

"Lets go with door number one, truth" I said

"Who was your first kiss?" She asked with a grin, Deidara and Ren tensed up.

"Well that depends, actual kiss as in me knowing what was going on at the moment or first victim?" I ask looking at the ceiling with my finger at my mouth

"It don't matter you pick" She replied

"No she has to say first actual kiss" Tobi said

"um ok" I said just looking at them

"Hurry up" Hidan yelled

"it would have to be Uchiha..." I finally answered, everybody look over at Itachi he shock his head

"No not Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha" I said shaking my hands. Itachi Jumped up in shock

"I knew he was your first victim but also your first kiss" He yelled pointing at me

"Well I have been kissed plenty times before that but Tobi said actual kiss and the rest of them were form being captured by all kinds of weird perverted people that I had no idea what was going on..." I added, Deidara dropped his head along with Ren

"Damn, I could Have of sworn I was her first" Ren thought in his mind

"No, no wait it wasn't Sasuke it was Ren" I said with a dumbfounded look on my face from not remembering

"Wha...what?" Deidara said now confused

"It was Ren-kun that I first kissed then Sasuke and then um...um...how was that other guy again?" I said trying to think of his name. Deidara got so sad and dropped his head once again, I quickly used that to my advantage and got a quick kiss from him I licked my lips then had a big grin cross my face

"It was you" I said still bearing my big grin, Deidara Turned blood red

"Damn just get on with the game" Hidan said aggravated

"Fine, fine um...Pein Truth or Dare" I said

"Why am I playing this stupid Game?" He asked

"Cause Konan told you too"

"Oh yea um, well dare" he answered

"awww man I was hoping you would have of picked truth but oh well let's see...I dare you too...hmm lets see"

"I know how much Yami likes him so" I thought

"That's it"

"What's it?" Konan asked

"You said we can't get in trouble for any of the dares right" I asked

"Yes" Pein said in a very low growl

"Ok then I dare you to give a lap dance to Yami" I said with a voice of victory

"WHAT?!" Pein and Yami yelled

"You heard me and you said anything goes and we can't get in trouble for any of the dares" I stuck my tongue out at Pein and then looked at Yami who was as red as the cloud on our cloaks

"Fine lets get this over with" He said standing up

"For five minutes in front of everyone" I added, Everyone busted out in laughter even Konan who I think is dating Pein-Sama. Pein went over to Yami and climbed on top of her. She about fainted to him being that close to her not to mention on top of her. We were all laughing, the whole five minutes that went by way too fast.

"Are you happy?" He said sitting back to where he was beside Konan again

"Yes I am very happy and I think everyone else is to" I laughed

"Fine, Truth or Dare Haruko" He asked her

"um Dare" She said happily knowing it was finally her turn

"I dare you to make out with Deidara" He said with a grin across his face

"Why that loser why not Tobi?" She snapped

"Anything goes your puppy face won't get you out of this one" He chuckled

"That's like against the law" He said trying to get out of the dare

"When have you ever cared and if you don't kiss him in the next 30seconds I will make the dare worse"

"Fine" Haruko said in defeat

"Loser" I said sticking my tongue out at Pein trying not to get up and kick his ass for messing with Deidara. Haruko went over to Deidara and started to make out with him. I sat there patiently giving a death glare to Pein and watching Deidara to make sure he wasn't enjoying it. The time finally came to an end and as soon as their lips parted they started spitting and scraping their tongues

"Come on why not just fucking shoot me" He said in between scrubbing his tongue

"Truth or Dare Itachi" Haruko said getting strait back to the game

"Truth" He replied

"Is it true that you have kissed Miki?" She said grinning

"What the hell?!" I yelled

"What?!" He said confused

"You heard me is it true that you have kissed Miki before" She repeated

"I don't know"

"You kissed me?" I asked

"Here let me show you" Haruko pulled out her cell phone and showed us a video of me and Itachi making out

"I don't remember that" I protested

"Me either"

"When did that happen?" Deidara asked

"I don't know, I don't even Remember it" I replied

"Ya Itachi When?" Sora said crossing her arms

"I don't know" He repeated

"At the last party we had over four months ago" Haruko answered

"Wait ain't that the party were you drugged me hoping I would go fuck Itachi and since it didn't work to well on me you drugged Itachi" I said thinking back to that party

"N...no" She stuttered

"You little Bitch" I yelled jumping up and running after her, I quickly caught her and grabbed her by the collar

"So is kiss all we did?" I yelled

"Um...well"

"Your not telling me that we..." Itachi snapped standing up

"Well not exactly"

"What do you mean not exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"well you blew Itachi and Itachi fingered you and he also..."

"Enough I don't even care anymore" I said cutting her off

"oh wow" Deidara said

"Oh my God I can't believe it" Sora added

"What did I do?" Itachi asked

"Who cares we were drugged" I said trying to end the conversation

"Sorry I wanted my fun you two were being mean to me" Haruko apologized

"So"

"Who gives a Damn just fucking go already" Hidan yelled

"Fine Truth or dare Konan" Itachi asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Pein"

"Ok" She did and then sat back down

"Hidan Truth or Dare" Konan asked

"DARE BITCHES!!" He yelled

"I dare you to kiss Ren" she laughed

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he replied

"No way will I ever" Ren said

"Pop kiss him or have sex with him" She grinned

"You know what I'm all up for that kiss now" Ren said trying to make it not sound so bad

"I'll kiss his gay ass" Hidan got up and walked over to Ren and kissed him and then prayed to Jashin that he would forgive him

"Truth or Dare Miki" Hidan asked me

"Dare all the way no truths this time" I said cheerfully

"Strip for everyone"

"Heck-et"

"You heard me" He reinsured me

"Can I change that to truth?" I asked losing my happiness

"No do it or blow every guy in here" He said giving me another option

"Hm...that's a hard one. I won't hate myself as much if I blew every guy in here but then again there's no telling if any of ya'll have any STDs or AIDS or Crabs. Fine I'll strip but only to my underwear that way I won't hate myself"

"Nope you have to stripe all the way and stay like that until the end of the game" He said

"What no?!"

"Yes"

"Fine but I swear if any one gets a hard one I will cut off their dick" I slowly stood up and walked to the center of the circle and slowly removed my cloak and let it hit the ground gracfully around my feet. I then grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head and then pulled my pants down.

"Can I stop now I'm already pretty much naked"

"Nope" He said with an evil look and smile on his face I sighed and slowly un clasped my bra. I quickly took it off and then quickly yanked my panties down and ran back to were I was sitting and covered my self.

"Truth or Dare Ren" I asked

"Truth"

"Is it true you have a boner?"

"um...I think so"

"That's what I thought" I said

"Shut up, Truth or Dare Yami"

"Truth"

"Is it true you have feelings for Pein?" He asked

"When did you find that out?"

"So you do?" He hinted

"That's mean Ren" I yelled jumping up

"Don't use that against her" His nose started to bleed

"What's wrong with you?" I asked

"You have a nice body" I looked down and then jumped down and buried my face in my knees

"Truth or Dare Sasori" Yami asked

"Truth"

"Is it true you used to like Deidara?"

Ya why?" It was almost as if it didn't phase him

"Truth or Dare Deidara" He asked

"I'm more afraid of your truths then your dare, so I pick dare"

"Bad move cause you just embarrassed Miki and yourself even more"

"What!?" I said

"Ok change of mind" He said

"Nope" Sasori said

"Come on" I pleaded

"I'm telling you the truth is worse then the dare" He said

"So" I said

"Deidara I dare you to have oral with Miki right here in front of every one until both of you come" Deidara and I turned so red

"This should be interesting" Hidan said

"Oh even Sweeter revenge" Pein said rubbing his hands together

"Go for it Deidara" Konan and Sora cheered him on

"I bet everyone in here is almost ready to fuck" Itachi and Yami said

"Can I record it" Haruko asked

"No" Everyone yelled

"Go for it Deidara" Sasori said pleased with himself

"But I've never..." I started to protest

"Oh well you don't have to do anything" Hidan interrupted

"Please don't hurt me" He said leaning up to my lips and started to make out with me. He placed his hands upon my knees and separated them then slowly moved his fingers down my chest and stomach, Deidara's hand reached its destination. He slowly placed one finger inside of me

Miki: -gasp-

"He-he she knows less then I do how cute" Haruko laughed

"Shut up Haruko" Deidara yelled , he slowly started to move his finger in and out of me, I started to breath heavy. He slowly placed another finger inside me and started to push them farther then he did the first time he then placed my nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it. A moan escaped my mouth

"He-he looks like she's enjoying it" Hidan laughed

"I'm getting a bit turned on" Konan whispered in Pein's ear

"We can't just get up and leave we have to wait till the game is over" he replied

"I know"

"Miki sit on your knees and spread them" Deidara whispered in my ear, I shook my head to let him know I understood and did as he said. He quickly placed both his fingers back within me and pushed them as far as he could get them. He removed his fingers and placed his hand on top of my vagina and let the mouth on his hand lick me yet another moan escaped my mouth.

"Feels good don't it" I shook my head

"Well you taste good" He said as he moved his hand and replaced its tongue with his I arched my back enjoying the pleasure I clenched my teeth trying not to let any other moans escape.

"Ahh" I had just cum in his mouth

"One down" Sasori said in sweet victory. Deidara sat back up and licked his lips, there was a huge bulge in his pants

" One to go he's ready for you Miki" Sasori added, I didn't even hesitate I quickly undid his pants to let his hard erection come out to play

"Wow your huge" That got everyone's attention they all turned and looked at Deidara's growing erection

"Damn that might hurt" Haruko said

"Wow he's bigger then Itachi" Sora said in surprise

"MY JASHIN HE'S BIGGER THEN ME!!" Hidan yelled. I quickly rapped my arms around his waist, my boobs brushed against his hard member and made him moan

"No he's mine" I quickly placed his hard member into my mouth and started to suck him and move my head up and down. He quickly grabbed my head and pushed me down making me take his whole member into my mouth. He quickly released his seed in my mouth I quickly pulled my head up for some air

"Cough, Cough" His seed was all over my face and my chest

"See that wasn't that bad was it Miki" Sasori asked

"No -cough- But my throat hurts like hell" Everyone started laughing

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Miki" Deidara said

"Nope just fine I'll get use to it"

"All right that's it" Pein quickly grabbed Konan by the hand and headed towards their room

"Don't get to loud this time" She yelled at them Itachi picked Sora up bridal style and carried her to his room

"Get out Kisame" He said placing Sora on his bed and removing his cloak

"I'm already gone" He said rushing out of the room to go find Kakuzu and Zetsu. Kakuzu was recording the whole thing and no one knew but Zetsu and him. Haruko was mean and told them they were to ugly to play and pulled out that really , really adorable puppy face when they said they were going to play rather she liked it or not.

"Where are you Zetsu?" Kisame yelled being passed by Tobi and Haruko

"Watch were your going" He walked in the living room to see me naked and covered in sperm and Deidara's dick hanging out

"I won't ask" Hidan grabbed Yami's hand and dragged her off to his room for some uninvited pleasure and pain

"Damn it Kakuzu where the hell are you?" He yelled again

"Right here we'll have to go to my room cause I don't think these two are going anywhere" Kakuzu said

"Lets go I want to know why everyone is running off" Zetsu added. They all agreed and walked off to Zetsu's room and watched us all play Truth or Dare.


End file.
